What's my next move
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: This story takes place in season 3 episode 24. Allison has just died. Scott is having a hard time coping with it. He has just lost his anchor. Now he is floating away. He has no clue what he is going to do next. It seems like he is failing everyone. He is in desperate need of a plan. He has no clue what his next move should be. All of a sudden someone appears at Scott's door. Scot
1. Chapter 1

After my conversation with Mr. Argent I rushed home. I couldn't be anyone at this moment. So many different emotions were rushing through me. I hadn't even gotten a chance to grasp what had just happened. All I knew was that Allison is dead. She had just died in my arms. She's gone forever. I couldn't help but feel responsible for this. I am the one who got her into all of this. If it wasn't for me her dad may have kept this a secret forever. Chances are she would still be alive if she had never met me.

This wasn't the first time I have lost somebody important to me. However, this time it felt different. I didn't just lose her. Somehow I had also lost a part of myself. It felt like I huge piece of me had suddenly been ripped out. All my wounds had healed. Still though I felt a tremendous amount of pain. Honestly, I didn't know how, or if I would ever come back from this. I had failed her in the worst way possible. I couldn't stop myself from wondering who would be next. Would it be Isaac, Derek, Lydia, it could be Stiles's? Constantly I put everybody I cared about lives in danger. Right now that seemed unnecessary. None of them had to be in this. None of them would be in it if it wasn't for me. I'm a werewolf. With that there's a price to pay. I should've had to pay that price not Allison.

Sitting in my room I couldn't help but wallow. I was being held captive by my thought. Staring out of the window I kept playing my mistake on repeat. Although they weren't always good plans I always seemed to have a plan. I always seemed to know what my next move was. This time was different though. This time I was lost. Regarding everyone I had not clue what to do. Allison had always been my anchor. It felt like now I was slowly floating away. All I wanted to do was give up. It would be easy… for me to give up on myself. That would be the right thing to do. However giving up on myself would result in me giving up on my friends. Which is something that I couldn't do. Stiles' would ultimately pay the price. I would not let that happen. Nobody else was going to die because of me. I knew the only thing to do was get over myself. Stop wallowing and do something to make things right. I needed to do right by my pack. I needed to do right by Stiles'. Most importantly I needed to do right by Allison.

As I began to pull myself out of the dark place I had been in. I heard something outside. It sounded like a knock on the door. I wasn't sure though because it wasn't distinct. Outside I could hear. Somebody was yelling. It almost sounded like my name. But again I wasn't certain. My mind had been somewhere else for a while. Slowly I was getting a grasp on reality. Finally, I was certain that someone was at my door. They were banging aggressively on it. The longer I waited the louder it got. By the sound of their voice I knew who it was. However, I hoped that I was mistaken I peaked out the window to make sure. Sadly I had not been mistaken. In an instant my mood changed. Suddenly I had become all tense. Right away I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. All I really wanted to do was ignore the door. However, I knew if this conversation didn't happen now it would just happen later. Slowly I walked to the door. Trying to regain control of myself. I was going to need it if I was going to get through this. I took one more step and suddenly I was in front of the door. Despite all my instincts to run I reached out and opened the door.

 _There are 3 chapters in this story. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be out next week. Comment who you think is the one knocking on the door. Before I release the next chapter and you all find out who it was!_


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac was standing there. In my doorway. He was drenched with rain but it didn't even look like that had phased him. He wasn't determined I wasn't sure what for. His anger was so distinct I could smell it. It was obvious to me that at this moment he was having a hard time staying in his human form. When I looked into his eye's I saw something I had never seen before. This wasn't the first time I had seen Isaac angry. However, this was the first time I had seen hatred in his eye. It was so pure and clear as day. It couldn't have been mistaken for anything else. From the beginning I knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. However, I never expected it to be a violent one. But before I could say anything I was on the ground while Isaac repeated punched me.

There was no telling when he would stop. Adrenaline was rushing through him. He was punching with full force. Never before had I seen this type of anger burning through his eye's. This was something I didn't know how to respond to. I wouldn't fight back though. Parts of me wanted too. Parts of me wanted to badly. He wasn't the only one who was angry. I felt many different emotions towards him. Nevertheless, I knew that in the long run it wouldn't help either of us. Therefore, I stayed on the ground. Taking each hit without a response. As I denied him the satisfaction of me fighting back. He got angrier and angrier. His hit's keep on getting harder to take. His eyes began to glow yellow. He was close to transforming he had no control over it at this point. I'm not even sure he knew what he was doing. Suddenly I had an idea. It had worked before but I wasn't sure if it would work again. I decided to try it anyways. As loud as I possibly could with full force I screamed "Isaac". To my surprise it was more of a howl then a scream. The whole room seemed to shake afterward. It worked though in an instance he off of me.

He was whimpering on the ground like a lost dog. Suddenly he was curled up in a ball beside the door. He was shaking. Still he wasn't in full control of himself. He stayed there for to regain control of himself. I stared at him. So much tension throughout his body. Before all I could sense was his anger. But now I could sense his sadness. He was drowning in it. Never had I realized how much Allison really meant to him. After he stopped shaking he looked up at me. He started into my eye's. I couldn't tell why. Then all of a sudden he was standing. We were standing face to face. If anybody had walked in they would have thought we were preparing to fight. All that was between us was tension. I began to feel anxious. I wondered what was going to happen next. What he was going to do next. His anger was still there, however,it was less distant. He hadn't come back completely from his werewolf form yet thought. I think that had to do more with his sadness then his anger thought. "Scott you failed". Isaac declared , "Were your pack. You're the Alpha. It's your job to protect us. More importantly it was your job to protect her. You failed".

Those words hurt more then any punches could've. All of this was too much for me. Suddenly I was on the ground! I couldn't be sure, but I think I might have just fainted. Isaac was on the floor with me. Saying my name in a panic. The whole room was spinning around me. Truth be told I wasn't even sure if this was real. It felt so much like a dream. Maybe it wasn't so much that it felt like I dream. Maybe it had more to do with the fact I wished it was a dream. All of this had been too much. Briefly, I remembered the beginning of high school. Before I was a werewolf. It was so much easier. Yes I may have been a nobody. At least I was safe though. At least everybody I love wasn't in danger. I wished I had appreciated what I had back then. Instead of being greedy. I would do anything to go back to that time.

Once again I fainted. For some reason I couldn't seem to get a grasp on reality. I wanted to fight it. I wanted to wake from this subconscious state. However, I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. For what felt like hours I drifted in and out of consciousness. All I could hear was Isaac screaming in my ear. At first I couldn't make out what he had said. Eventually, when I became more conscious it became clear. "Scott you cannot give up" He repeatedly screamed. This had surprised me. Never did I expect these words to come out of Issac. It thought that at this point the only person he cared about was himself. I had been mistaken though. Finally, I had regained most of my consciousness. Slowly I began to stand up. Isaac did as well. Again we were standing face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isaac what do I do". I begged him for help. I needed guidance. Furthermore, I needed somebody to tell me what my next move should be.

"Scott you been in many battles before. Usually, the other side has the upper hand. Yet somehow you always seem to come out on top".

"Not without consequences. Or casualties. This time I can't afford that." I blurted.

"That may be true", He paused. He was figuring out what to say next. Usually, I was the one who had to pick him off the ground. This time though he was picking me off the ground. This was new for him. He was trying to figure what to say. He knew what he said would have a huge impact on what happens next. "I still blame you, Scott. I still blame you for her death. However, I also blame myself. You taught me it's our job to protect people. I should've protected her. We both should've".

This is something I had never seen from Isaac. He was showing compassion towards me. It was almost like he was having an epiphany. "She really changed you huh"? I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, she did. I loved her. How could you not? But she's gone now I have to move on. I have to do right by her." Isaac replied.

"Isaac you still haven't told me what to do". I pointed out. This wasn't something I usually did. Rarely did I ask others for help. However, this time I knew I couldn't do it on my own.

"Scott you know I can't. This is something you're going to need to come up with on your own. I will tell you this though. You're going to need a divine move. Something that they'll never expect", Isaac instructed.

"Are you going to help us", I asked. Even though I already knew what his answer was going to be.

"No. You got the girl Scott. Even though I respect you. All I really want to do is punched you. I loved her just as much as you do. Maybe more and she chose you. Beacon Hills has nothing for me except pain. You're a reminder of that. I need to move on. I need to be happy. It's what Allison would have wanted". Isaac explained.

I couldn't help but feel bad. It was obvious to me that he really did love her. Deeply. I didn't know how he was going to come back from that. He was hurting as much as I was. Obviously, I didn't want him to leave. Although I knew he was right. The only way he was going to move on was if he left Beacon Hills. I would miss him though. We didn't always have the best relationship. Nevertheless, he was part of the pack. However, it was better he leave this way than any other.

"I'll miss you", I tried to hide the disappointment out of my voice. This was something that he needed to do. I was happy for him. Moving away isn't something that's easy to do. I admired his bravery. I knew he wouldn't like it but I gave him a hug anyways. This was probably going to be the last time we ever saw each other again. Also, I could tell that he needed a hug. He was sad that he was leaving. It wasn't something that he wanted to do. It was something he needed to. After our hug was done he rushed out the door. I could tell he felt uncomfortable showing this much emotion. Before he disappeared into the darkness I yelled to him. "Beacon Hills will always be your home. You'll always be apart of my pack". This was something that he needed to hear. I hoped that it would bring him comfort.

Again I was all alone. Surrounded by my thought. I looked out the window. But Isaac was nowhere to be seen. I wondered what all my friends were doing right now. Were they mourning Allison? Or were they as well trying to come up with a plan? Although I didn't have a plan I was one step closer. Isaac had made a unique point. He said I needed to make a divine move. I wasn't sure yet what that was going to be. But I knew I couldn't come up with it alone.


End file.
